Irving
} |name = Irving |image = Irving_image.jpg |longtitle=First Enchanter Irving |px = 270px |class = Mage |title = First Enchanter |gender = Male |race = Human |faction = Circle of Magi |location = Apprentice Quarters Senior Mage Quarters Redcliffe Castle - Main Floor Harrowing Chamber Fort Drakon - Rooftop |voice = Steve Blum |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Irving is the First Enchanter of the Circle of Magi's tower in Ferelden, Kinloch Hold. Irving is a rather old but incredibly wise man who holds a stern but kind heart. As seen in the Magi Origin story, he looks onto the player as his own and even boasts to others that the player is a talented and capable mage. Even if the player chooses to go against his/her duty as a mage and assist Jowan in leaving the Circle, Irving will still forgive the player. But playing as any other Origin, Irving still shows these traits well if saved from Uldred and the Blood Mages. He seems to be a good friend of Wynne and the two show high respect for each other. Involvement Irving plays a major role in the Mage Origin, offering comforting advice to the future Warden as he or she is about to undertake The Harrowing. After completing the test, Irving awards the Magi Warden with a new staff, robes, and ring, and introduces Duncan. Later during Bound in Blood and Magic, the player has the option of working for him to help gather evidence against Jowan, or to deceive him. Even if the player helps Jowan, Irving will forgive him/her later. Later, after the battle of Ostagar, Uldred led a revolt and became possessed by a pride demon. In the final confrontation of the Broken Circle quest, Irving will be held hostage by Uldred, and can turn into an abomination if you fail to use the Litany of Andralla to save him. If Irving survives the battle, Knight-Commander Greagoir will accept that the Circle was saved. If the Warden restored the Circle of Magi, Irving can be asked to help Connor by enabling a mage to confront the desire demon using lyrium. You can optionally convince him to go into the Fade: after he initially refuses by telling you that you are asking too much, you can tell him that he owes you that much and he will agree. The First Enchanter is extremely powerful and comes with a full array of mighty spells. However, like the other mage companions, he will not listen to any of the demon's offers. If you side with the mages in Broken Circle, Irving will appear as an ally atop the roof of Fort Drakon during the final battle against the Archdemon. If the Warden is a mage, he will also appear during the Post-Coronation celebrations. }} Quotes * "Every mage must go through this trial by fire. As we succeeded so shall you." * "If you want to survive, you must learn the rules and realize that sometimes, sacrifices are necessary." * "I'm sure we'll be at each other's throats again in no time, Greagoir." * "I'm getting too old for this." * "Since when have you felt so much kindship with the mages, Greagoir? Are you afraid to let the mages out from under Chantry supervision where they can actually use their Maker-given powers?" * "We should sieze moments of levity, especially in troubled times." Gallery Harrowing2.jpg|First Enchanter Irving looks on as Knight-Commander Greagoir lectures the apprentice mage Warden before their Harrowing) Quest_AMageOfTheCircle.jpg|Duncan, a Grey Warden, visits Greagoir and Irving in the Cicle Tower (Mage Origin) Blood Magic.jpg|Jowan uses blood magic to knock down First Enchanter Irving, Knight-Commander Greagoir and another Templar during the Mage Origin Category:Humans Category:Origins characters Category:Magi Category:Fereldans